


Fill Me Up

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Choking, Covid-19 Related, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Insects Burrowing In Skin, Only Laterally, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sounding, Trypophobia, Unsafe Sex, disturbing imagry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Jane Prentiss isn't dead. Oh no, she is very much alive and well.
Relationships: John Amherst/Jane Prentiss
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Fill Me Up

The virus had become a pandemic, just as Amherst had known it would. He actually hadn’t had to do much this century, which was a bit disappointing, but it made his job a lot easier. Humans were getting worse at caring about each other, it seemed, and the twenty-first century was just getting started. He was feeling a bit lazy, to be completely honest, which is why he was resting. Resting and not paying attention. She shouldn’t have been able to sneak up on him. It was embarrassing, but to be fair, he had just started a pandemic. 

He’d been on a broken down couch in an abandoned apartment somewhere in London when it had happened. The air was still, nothing moving, so he’d thought he was alone. That was until something nudged its way into his pant leg. He shifted, not thinking much about it until he felt another, crawling into his sleeve. His eyes shot open, but it was too late. He was covered in worms, almost every inch of him. He struggled, trying to kill as many as he could before they could do any more damage. 

Before long, however, he felt them wriggle into the sores littering his body, effectively burrowing into his skin. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, keeping the worms out of his mouth for now. The more they burrowed into him the more he lost control of his limbs, until he couldn’t move, legs spread and arms pinned down to the couch cushions. He could still twitch, and he did, waiting for the other shoe that he knew was going to drop. 

And there she was. Jane Prentiss. Standing in the doorway of the filthy flat, the pulsating mass surrounding her blocking out the feeble light of the sun. She came in slowly, stalking, a predatory smile spreading across her face. She came up to the edge of the couch, bending over him and tracing his chin with a sharp nail. He grunted, the end of the noise almost turning into a whine. 

“John. It’s been too long.” Her hand traveled down his throat, wrapping around the putrefying flesh and squeezing, worms and pus pouring out around her fingers. He whined again, his whole body twitching twice. She smirked, letting go and letting her hand continue down. “You really outdid yourself this time, didn’t you? A whole pandemic in this day and age. You deserve a reward, hmmmm?” He glared at her, but it was weak, unsure of what she was here to do.

“Thought you were dead…” He managed to get out, teeth clenched against the worms threatening to slip through them. Jane laughed, starting to unbutton his shirt.

“It’s not so easy to kill a colony like myself. They’ll learn that eventually. You’re learning that now.” Pushing his now unbuttoned shirt aside, she ran her nails down his chest, causing the worms inside him to shiver, drawing a soft moan from him. “Is this what you want, John? How long has it been?” She released the worms on his neck, a tidal wave coming out of his skin so that he could move it again. He nodded, pupils darkening as he finally figured out what was happening. 

“Please…. J-Jane…” The second he spoke, the worms were in him, under his tongue and down his throat, cutting off air he didn’t need. He choked, wrenching one hand up to claw at his neck, ripping off strips of skin. Jane laughed, throwing her head back and slapping her knee. 

“God you’re pathetic. This is perfect.” She straddled him, the worms folding around her. “This is going to be fun.” Before he could react she slid down his thighs, coming to rest right above his knees and peeled the moulding pants off of his hips. He jerked as she wrapped a hand around his already half hard cock, a moan struggling to get out of his throat. It didn’t take long for him to get fully hard, her fingers manipulating him easily. The moment he was there, however, she stopped, drawing her hand away and allowing a new wave of worms to cover him, a muted scream ripping out of him as a few forced their way into his slit, wriggling down until they got stuck. 

“Look at you, you’re disgusting.” Jane stood gracefully, letting him writhe on the couch as she watched, slipping the sundress she was wearing off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. “I knew you liked being filled, John, so I wasn’t going to disappoint you. You should be thanking me, really.” In that moment the worms receded, save for the ones in his throat and cock. He dropped lifelessly on the couch, occasionally twitching. 

Jane sat next to him, rubbing her hands across his chest until he finally looked up at her, eyes wet and pleading. She smiled almost softly, moving her hand down to tap under his thigh. With a whine he lifted his legs, spreading them as far as he could without letting one fall off the edge. Jane stood again, slipping between them and pushing them up, bending Amherst until his thighs hit his chest. He whimpered, begging as best he could with no voice. She shushed him, placing a finger on his lips.

“Be grateful I’m using my fingers.” That was all the warning he got before she pressed two into him. It wasn’t hard, really. He opened around her easily as parts of him decayed under her touch. As she worked him open he shut his eyes, wrapping his hands around his own knees to keep himself in place. It felt so good, the fingers in his ass, the worms still squirming in his cock, the pressure in his windpipe. He wasn’t going to last at this rate. But Jane seemed to know that.

She pulled out just as he hit the edge, drawing another deep moan out of him, the worms in his throat going into a frenzy at the vibrations. There was silence for a moment as she waited for him to come down from the edge. He was still, clutching his knees until his joints popped out of place to keep from moving. Jane hummed, reaching into the bag that he hadn’t noticed her bring in, and pulled out a harness, a curved dildo already fastned into the ring at it’s base. She slipped it on, rubbing his stomach gently. 

“Are you ready for me, John?” She waited for him to nod emphatically, then didn’t hesitate to press into him until their hips met. He felt something rip inside of him, but he moaned again, knowing that nothing was irreparable in this body. If anything the dull pain made the feeling of her that much better. 

She started moving, barely letting him adjust before setting a bruising pace, gripping his hips. Her fingers dipped into the sores on his sides, slipping into him in ten different places. He shuddered, letting go of one leg to reach for her shoulder, tugging her closer to his face. She caught on quickly, bending him even further as she leaned over to kiss him, biting a chunk out of his lip. He was close again, they both could feel it. Angling her hips, she drove the tip of the dildo into what was left of his prostate, and he screamed as he came, the ejaculate squeezing its way past the worms to dribble down his cock. She stopped immediately, drawing the worms out of him, more come spilling out with them. 

Amherst had to physically peel the fingers off of his leg, the indents sharp and oozing. He had no strength after that, collapsing back onto the couch and shaking. Jane pulled off the strap, dropping it on the ground and putting her dress back on, ignoring him. Right before she left, she drew the worms out of his throat, waiting for them to come to her hand, kissing them gently before letting them squirm back into her shoulder. She spared him one last glance as she walked through the door, leaving him there to put himself back together alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses here you go!!


End file.
